Colors
by AKiraSekai
Summary: Vinte anos tinham o poder de mudar muitas coisas. ::Oneshot:: ::Haitsu - Hyde x Tetsu:: L'Arc en Ciel


**Avisos: **Conteúdo homossexual. Como eu não conheço pessoalmente nenhum dos dois, não posso afirmar nada sobre "desvios de personalidade", mas acredito que a do Tetsu saiu um pouquiiinho distorcida.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>L'Arc~en~Ciel pertence a Ogawa Tetsuya e todos os integrantes da banda. Tetsuya e Hyde pertencem... er... a eles mesmos? Em todo caso, nada disso aqui é meu, além da imaginação e do vício por Haitsu.  
>Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>COLORS<span>****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Já não eram mais os mesmos. Na condição de seres humanos, estavam condenados a mudar com o tempo. E vinte anos é muito tempo.<p>

Durante esses vinte anos tinham seguido praticamente o mesmo caminho, sempre juntos. Um ou outro obstáculo, um ou outro desvio, mas a maior parte, tinham percorrido juntos. Agora, à frente, esse mesmo caminho se dividia em quatro novos, diferentes... E a estrada que percorriam juntos estava chegando ao fim. As sete cores do arco-íris no céu estavam se apagando.

Tetsuya suspirou, sentado à frente da janela e encarando o céu através do vidro. Lá fora, a tempestade caía forte e impiedosa, embora, ironicamente, houvesse sol. Tinha marcado uma reunião importante, para decidirem o destino dos lucros que seriam adquiridos nos próximos shows, mas até aquele momento, o único que havia aparecido era Hyde — que, naquele momento, estava entretido com a televisão. Hyde, sempre Hyde. O primeiro a chegar e o último a sair. Ironicamente, a primeira cor que desapareceria do arco-íris.

— Acha que a chuva é a responsável? — perguntou o baixista, quebrando o silêncio mesmo que sua atenção continuasse fixa na chuva.

Hyde afastou os olhos da televisão para fixá-los em Tetsuya. Não precisava perguntar sobre o que ele estava falando, Hyde sabia. Hyde sempre sabia.

— Provavelmente. — respondeu, levantando-se do sofá para caminhar até a janela, parando ao lado do outro. Apoiou uma das mãos na parede ao lado da janela e forçou a vista, tentando observar a rua deserta através dos pingos de chuva que molhavam o vidro. — Relaxa... — falou, depois de um tempo. — Eles logo chegam.

Tetsuya suspirou novamente, sua respiração embaçando o vidro. Os olhos não se afastaram da janela em nenhum momento, nem quando Hyde se aproximou. O vocalista sentiu-se impotente, de certa forma. Como sempre, ele sabia qual era o problema, mas sentia-se limitado para ajudar Tetsuya. Manteve o silêncio por um tempo, acompanhando os olhos do mais novo ao observar a chuva.

— Logo vai aparecer um arco-íris. — comentou, voltando a encarar Tetsuya para sorrir de forma carinhosa, brincando com o nome da banda dele. Da banda _deles_.

Tetsu ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, mas não devolveu o sorriso. Vinte anos haviam transformado a alegria do verão na melancolia do outono, e Hyde sentia falta do verão. A falta de reação do baixista esmagou-lhe o coração.

— Que, depois de um tempo, vai desaparecer do céu. — respondeu o mais novo, voltando os olhos para a janela.

Foi a vez de Hyde suspirar, o sorriso desaparecendo de seus lábios. Sabia que Tetsuya temia o fim da banda, e não o condenava por isso. Pelo contrário, até o entendia. Nas entrevistas ele sempre se mostrava confiante e tranquilo, garantindo que nada estava no fim, mas, longe de tudo, Hyde sabia que ele sentia o peso dos boatos, o peso de um desfecho que ele julgava inevitável. L'Arc~en~Ciel era a vida de Tetsuya, era o caminho cheio de obstáculos pelo qual haviam caminhado juntos desde o começo. L'Arc~en~Ciel era vinte anos, era reconhecimento, era vitória... Era uma vida, para todos que, em algum momento, tiveram alguma relação com a banda.

Respirando fundo, Hyde adiantou-se alguns passos, aproximando-se do baixista, e segurou uma de suas mãos. Os olhos de Tetsu fixaram-se novamente nele, e Hyde sentiu-se feliz por roubar a atenção dele mais uma vez. Dedicando-lhe mais um sorriso, Hyde voltou sua atenção para a mão entre as suas, acariciando-a com uma devoção que Tetsuya já conhecia. As pontas dos dedos de Hyde deslizaram suavemente pela palma da mão do outro, subindo pelos dedos até ameaçar entrelaçá-los com os seus próprios, mas não o fez. Ao invés disso, o vocalista segurou a mão com delicadeza e levou-a aos lábios, beijando-a.

— Hyde...

A voz saiu na forma de um suspiro baixo e trêmulo, um sussurro claramente abalando quando a respiração tornou-se difícil. Hyde sorriu ao ouvir aquele sussurro, os lábios roçando sobre a mão de Tetsuya. Mas não era um sorriso feliz. Havia uma porção notável de melancolia e saudades.

— Quando foi que você perdeu seu calor, Tetsu?

Aquela pergunta causou um impacto maior que o esperado, e os lábios de Tetsuya entreabriram-se numa clara demonstração de surpresa. Hyde ergueu os olhos para observá-lo por cima da mão que ainda mantinha próxima aos lábios, esperando uma resposta que ele sabia que nunca viria. Em questão de segundos, antes que Tetsuya pudesse sequer pensar em esboçar alguma reação, o vocalista soltou a mão e curvou-se sobre o corpo do baixista, unindo os lábios aos dele em um beijo exigente.

Tetsu não esperava, mas não era uma novidade.

Hyde não demorou pra aprofundar o contato, e nem esperou pela permissão que nunca chegaria. Aqueles toques não eram novidade para eles, a relação que levavam escondidos de todos era algo que vinha lá dos primeiros anos, quando eram jovens no começo da carreira. Quando era verão. Quando o arco-íris começava a surgir no céu. Naquela época, Tetsu respondia aos ataques com empenho, correspondendo às expectativas mesmo deixando-se dominar. Não tinham nada a perder.

Foram amantes durante os vinte anos em que caminharam juntos. Ainda eram, de certa forma, mas agora eles tinham muito a perder se deixassem transparecer o que sentiam. Porque obviamente se amavam. Vinte anos é tempo demais para uma "brincadeira" ou um simples "caso", e o que havia entre eles ia muito além de uma atração. Era quase uma vida, muito mais tempo do que muitos casais que se vê por aí. Mas agora havia o peso de dois casamentos, filhos e uma estrada separada. E as cinco letras maiúsculas de VAMPS comprimiam Tetsuya numa dúvida que ele nunca teve. Hyde estava ali... Mas até quando?

Isso o impedia de corresponder como Hyde queria, e era o que tinha, em partes, levado embora o calor do verão. Não que Hyde soubesse disso, e não que fizesse parte dos planos de Tetsu deixá-lo saber.

Era pela falta de reação de Tetsuya que Hyde via-se obrigado a avançar com menos delicadeza. Precisava dele, fosse com o calor do qual sentia falta ou apenas a melancolia tão presente nos últimos anos, mas precisava dele, de qualquer jeito. Pressionou os lábios aos dele de uma maneira mais exigente e forte, partindo-os com a língua para ter acesso total à boca do outro — que, de certa forma, não deixava de ser sua. Como o próprio Tetsuya era seu e como sempre seria. Não encontrou resistência, muito menos foi correspondido, mas havia aprendido a conviver com isso depois de algum tempo, assim como aprendera que a falta de reação era melhor que a recusa. Na realidade, aquele era o modo inconsciente de Tetsu demonstrar que ainda o amava, apesar dos acontecimentos dos últimos anos. Hyde entendia.

E ao mesmo tempo em que tudo estava diferente, havia ainda uma ou outra coisa que teimava em permanecer igual. Mesmo que não correspondesse mais aos beijos e toques de Hyde, Tetsuya ainda deixava-se dominar, aceitando-o em silêncio, numa entrega discreta. A sensação de tocar-lhe os lábios ainda era a mesma que se apossara do seu corpo na primeira vez, e os lábios também eram os mesmos. O sentimento depositado naqueles beijos roubados, se não era igual, era ainda maior. A língua na qual a de Hyde se entrelaçava era a de Tetsu, os olhos fechados diante dos seus eram os de Tetsu, a voz que sussurrava seu nome naqueles momentos era a de Tetsu. Fosse verão ou outono, não deixava de ser uma estação do ano. Fosse alegria, tristeza, sorrisos ou suspiros, não deixava de ser Tetsuya. E era a ele que Hyde dedicava seu amor, era ao lado dele que Hyde sempre estaria, fosse como fosse.

Afastaram-se depois de um bom tempo, quando o ar fez-se necessário para ambos. O vocalista afastou-se apenas um pouco, segurando Tetsu pelo pulso e puxando-o com certa força, obrigando-o a se levantar. Os lábios entreabertos do baixista deixavam escapar a respiração pesada e ofegante, e ele permitiu-se gemer baixinho quando os braços possessivos de Hyde rodearam-lhe pela cintura, empurrando-o contra a parede logo ao lado da janela. Tetsu permaneceu parado, encarando Hyde com um olhar perdido, que transbordava emoções ao mesmo tempo em que praticamente não deixava transparecer nenhuma. Mas Hyde sabia decifrar cada olhar dele, por mais discreto que fosse. Suspirando, Hyde fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Tetsu, apertando os braços ao redor da cintura dele, enquanto empurrava-o ainda mais contra a parede usando o próprio corpo.

Hesitantes, e depois de um longo tempo em que os dois permaneceram daquele jeito, as mãos de Tetsuya finalmente se moveram, pousando suavemente sobre os cabelos curtos do outro. O primeiro movimento de Tetsuya em muito tempo, Hyde jurou que ia começar a chorar.

— Senti sua falta... — murmurou contra o pescoço do outro, roçando os lábios propositalmente sobre a pele.

— Hyde... Nós não...

— Elas nunca desaparecem, Tetsu. — interrompeu o vocalista, levantando a cabeça para fixar os olhos num ponto além do vidro molhado da janela ao lado deles. — Elas se escondem por um tempo para, depois, voltar com mais intensidade. E elas sempre voltam.

Com um movimento da cabeça, Hyde indicou algum ponto lá fora, e Tetsu virou o rosto para o lado, para poder ver o que era. E sorriu, acompanhado por Hyde.

A chuva havia parado, e no céu azul e ensolarado, as primeiras cores do arco-íris começavam a aparecer.

* * *

><p><em>Iniciada: 1104/2011_  
><em>Finalizada: 1504/2011_

**N/A:**

Antes de mais nada, eu quero me desculpar pelos eventuais (e prováveis) erros de português ao longo da fic. Sério, me perdoem. Eu tenho certeza que errei a localização de uma ou outra vírgula, mas juro que não foi proposital.

Depois... É, eu percebi que Ken e o Yuki não mostraram as caras em nenhum momento. Mas... bom... eles estavam atrasados, e eu não consegui achar uma oportunidade boa para citar os dois sem quebrar o clima e sem fugir das minhas intenções com a fic em si.

Aí vocês me perguntam: que intenções? Acho que os boatos do fim de _Laruku_ são de conhecimento geral. Afinal de contas, vinte anos é muito tempo, até para uma banda. O caminho deles já foi dourado, só que tudo um dia chega ao fim. Eu sou apaixonada por L'Arc, mas acredito que eles estejam realmente chegando ao fim, mesmo que eu não queira isso de jeito nenhum.  
>Admito que eu não acho realmente que é assim que o Tetsuya se sente. Na real, acho que ele lidaria com o fim da banda melhor do que muitos fariam no lugar dele. Mas, para salvar o plot como eu imaginava, eu transformei a personalidade dele numa coisa um pouquinho mais angst. Já vi muitas fanfics retratando o Hyde desse jeito — mais frio, maduro e com uma personalidade mais inflexível e gélida —, mas com a desculpa de que L'Arc é a banda do Tetsuya (porque, oras, ele é o líder), eu decidi fazer a minha fic assim, com ele mais abalado pelo provável fim.<p>

Ah, é... Eu não sei como estão, atualmente, os relacionamentos do Hyde com a Megumi e do Tetsu com a Ayana, mas eu coloquei como se eles ainda estivessem juntos.

Para finalizar, peço novamente desculpas se as personalidades ficaram distorcidas. E aproveito para dizer que sinto muita falta dos fanservices _Haitsu_ nos shows.

Reviews?


End file.
